


Goodnight Darling: One Long Night

by MavisRead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: This is my first ever smut. It might become it's own mini series. It's a Female Reader insert involved with the one and only Joey Drew himself. He has the pleasure of showing her that he is the best, whether she wanted it or not.Warning: Many acts of sex/rape.I hope you enjoy!





	Goodnight Darling: One Long Night

"Oh yes," Joey Drew groaned in pleasure. He had his hands on your head and forcing you to take his erection down your throat.

You were heartbroken and so horribly confused about what happened to the gentleman that took you to dinner a few hours ago. You had screamed and thrashed as he tried to undress you once he gotten you to his house. You couldn't win against him, you were being difficult so your clothes gotten torn up in the process. It was terrifying how he was so relaxed as he dealt with you before he gotten you to your knees and his cock down your throat. Your knees are growing so sore as you're trapped sitting on them. You can hardly breathe with his erection in your mouth. You whined in discomfort and helplessness as you couldn't get away from him.

The man started to thrust his hips at you, causing his drenched erection to enter and exit your oral opening. You would gasp in air so hard it would make your throat feel dry. The thrusts kept the swollen tip in so you couldn't get away, plus his hands were tangled in your hair. 

You felt pain, pleasure, and disgust. You could taste how eager he was, the pulsing of his member was surging, beating like a heart. It slammed into the back of your throat like a drum being hit. You were drooling all over his dick, even though you never wanted this! You hated how he still smelled so good with his cologne. Yet now the smell of sex was growing as well as both of you sweating. You felt pleasure from the sexual noises he was making, they sounded so innocent and perfect. You were disgusted how you gotten tricked so easily.

"Such an angel, [Y/N]!" Joey praised you among his moans.

You were already wishing you never ran into this man. You were already wishing you never considered dating him. One date in, and this is how it was ending up as. You try to protest against him, yet in only made your neck flex, which made him groan louder.

"Aw, that was wonderful! Do it again!" He commanded you, lost in his own paradise.

You were already sobbing again, so the huffing breathes of sorrow, made your neck move like he wanted, further pleasing him.

"What a star you are!" He cheered. He suddenly stopped thrusting, forced you to bob on his needy organ.

You could feel it, and taste the precum already. "No!" You tried to cry out, but it was heavily muffled as you were still forced to give him head. You clenched your eyes closed, trying to keep breathing as you were wishing this is all a horrible nightmare! You could feel the pulsing was stronger and stronger.

"YES!" He exclaimed happily. He shot his load into your mouth in squirts. The salty sperm filling your mouth up, and started to drain out of the corners of your mouth slowly.

You wanted to spit it out but you had the overwhelming urge to drink his seed. You drank it up as it was coming out as much as the some that didn't escape and run down your face. You wanted the overwhelming smell of sex to go away, but it wasn't, not any time soon.

It took him a few minutes to catch his breath, and release you.

You push away from him immediately. You fallen to the side, off of your knees, yet your legs still bent. You were turned a bit away from him, one arm supporting your weight, as put a hand to your sore throat. You faced the floor and coughed harshly hoping something would rise up, but no. It didn't aside from some spit. You were so afraid as you realized you're more aroused than you had ever been in your life. That scared you cause there was nothing sexual between the two of you before he had forced himself onto you. Your nipples were erect, standing on end, and the pulsing in your vagina, how it was feeling wetter, this wasn't normal. You couldn't think of how he could have done that to you. You whimpered scared.

"Darling, you were wonderful, and I want to explore all of you," He whispered to you sexually.

You shivered in fear. You used your free arm to try to cover your breasts, only to notice they are so tender and pleasure coursed through you by the the mere grazing touch of your own skin to your nipples. You clenched your thighs together, uncomfortable, feeling the damp feeling squish between them. You never noticed when he gotten down to your level to whisper in your ear. Your body was crying out for attention, yet your brain was refusing it. "I want to go home..." You whispered so softly. You couldn't even look in his direction. Smelling his presence was the only thing that allowed you to know he was still beside you.

"Can't right now, it's pouring out." He replied calmly.

You jumped in fear at the crack of thunder from the storm outside.

Joey broke out in laughter as your jump had leapt you into his embrace.

You froze in his hug from behind. You were still seated on the floor, yet the warmth of his body was around your upper body. It felt like it should be good, but you were so confused and afraid. You could smell the cum that had splashed back on his dick from your mouth when he went to wipe your tears. You couldn't find the energy to whimper. You felt your vagina drool out more caused by the smell of his seed in your face.

"It's alright, you can spend the night here, and go home tomorrow," He said gently.

But you knew it wasn't a choice, he had planned this from the start you were sure of that now. You were sickened how a man on the outside was such a sexual monster.

"What did you do to me?" You pondered with a lack of emotion.

"What do you mean? You're a delight! Now, let's get to bed!" He dismissed your question. He got up, easily pulling you up.

Your legs were so tingly from lack of blood flow, that they felt like jelly. Either way it didn't matter cause before you could progress much more, you gotten tossed onto an extremely cozy bed.

You snapped back to reality, and rolled to be on your back and see where Joey was.

The man had another erection, you didn't know how so soon after he came that he gained another. He was at the foot of the bed, smiling at you. "Cozy isn't it?"

You refused to answer him, not caring if it would anger him or not.

Soon enough the man joined you in the bed, and climbed over you.

You try to focus on the sound of the storm outside instead of him.

"So beautiful...you know I always had an eye out for perfection, my dear," He purred. He stroked your skin, enjoying the warmth of it. He grabbed one of your breasts and squeezed it.

You yelped in pain. You squirmed a bit in the short burst of pain he caused. You felt the grip loosen.

Mr.Drew started to rub your breasts with each hand in sync, and tease the nipples with a few swipes of his thumbs.

You whimpered loudly. You bit a groan of pleasure. You tried to squirm again, but you only puffed out your chest more to him.

"Just relax, it'll be more fun and you'll realize how silly you're being." He purred.

You shook your head, laid back down normally. You know it was helpless. You were upset cause the storm just added to how much you were muffled. But you didn't want to give in. You never wanted him this soon.

He stopped massaging your breasts, holding one in his hand. He brought his fingers down to pinch the nipple.

"AwWW!" You gasped out. You writhed in pleasure from the tiny pinch.

"So you enjoy that? Nice to know." He said with a smirk on his face.

You whimpered as he released your boob to do the same to the other one. "AWWWW!" You cried out in helpless pleasure.

"So plump and perky," He purred. He scooted back a bit and brought his head down towards your chest.

"N-No p-please don't...p-please..." You plead him as you noticed what he was doing.

He seemed to ignore you as he licked your nipple with his tongue.

"MMMMMM!" You trapped the moan in your mouth.

He licked harder at it.

You muffled the sound again. You want to refuse feeling pleasure. You kept doing it as he kept licking your boobs and their nipples. You were extremely aroused by his delicate touch now. How it could go from rough to gentle back to rough. You were annoyed how he was making you more and more aroused by the simplest of touches.

He drenched your chest in his spit, as though you were so tasty that he couldn't help himself but drool all over you. Then he took your nipple in his mouth, biting so softly, and fingered your clit between your legs.

"AHHH!" You exclaimed before a long moan. You came while he sucked on your nipple and playing with your clit. You went red in the face from embarrassment. You didn't want to cum yet he made you cum so easily. And yet you're still highly aroused. You were feeling more tortured as you had came, but still dripping.

He snickered against your skin. He sucked your other nipple as your climax just rising again. He stopped after a few minutes and leaned back.

You were still gasping for air. You were so fried and confused. You dread that it was going to be a long night. You felt him scoot closer up to your boobs.

Joey took one in each hand and sandwiched his hard on and thrusted repeatedly. He threw back his head and moaned out loud. He was loving the tenderness of your boobs on his erection.

You were sick. You could feel his hard rod piston between your chest and see it when it surfaced for moments. It felt good, but also rough. You were tired from the rush of fear, that you laid there and allowed yourself to be used. You prayed he wouldn't cum in your face. You gotten even more embarrassed as your thoughts grew dirty, your womanhood twitching with hunger. You wanted to get stuffed, but you also didn't.

The blue eyed man gasped airily, as he forced himself to stop. It was odd, cause he seemed to be on the verge, but he stopped before reaching it. He let go of your breasts and moved back down your body.

You kept your legs together after you came.

He laughed seeing the attempt to protect yourself, before he grabbed your knees and pulled them apart. "Oh, you had some joy didn't you?" He teased, seeing that you had came on his bedding, all over your inner thighs, and slicked it with your private's lips. He moved a hand to your cum covered lips, and dragged his fingers along it, gathering the drool.

"Ahh!" You whined. Your legs trembled as he felt you down there. Your heart was pounding as you felt that could nearly get you to cum again.

He put what he wiped off to his mouth, and slowly licked off the content. "Mmmm!" He purred in delight. "You taste as perfect as you look!"

Soon he positioned himself at your vagina's entrance, before looking you up in the eyes.

Tears were back in your eyes. "P-Please don't! D-don't! D-don't! Don't!" You begged him with every fiber of your being. You were terrified. You never had sex before, and was afraid of this horrible creature taking it from you.

Yet he didn't enter. He backed up a bit, adjusting. He used his finger to rub your clit.

"Don't!" You cry out. "STOP!"

He kept rubbing for a few minutes, watching your every twitch. Then he moved a finger to your hole.

You gasped as he entered it. You felt his finger invade your body and rub the wet walls. You were having trouble breathing as you had focused on the feeling of him touching you from the inside. "Oh!" You moaned as you felt when he added another finger in to stretch you out. You knew it was wrong and horrible, but the feeling was so good! You let yourself relax to his fingers playing inside you. You don't notice when you let some moans escape or even adjust to give him more access. All you felt now was the sexual hunger deep inside you. You prayed it would get dealt with soon.

Eventually he pulled away and sucked the vaginal fluids off his fingers while giving you the bedroom eyes. He got back in place, and before you could protest, he thrust into you.

You gasped at the sudden fullness that came when he slid inside your wet cove. "Nah-nah..." You weakly tried to protest his advance.

Joey leaned over you, placing his hands either side of your head so he could balance himself as he went deeper.

You whimpered as you were still tight pass where his fingers couldn't reach. You were so out of it, both pain and pleasure was fighting inside you. "P-please, be gentle..." You whispered to him.

He seemed not to react to your request, but he was slowly getting deeper until he was all the way in.

"Aww," You moaned. You were so stuffed, it felt wonderful, but you were so scared of the man. You felt a slight move could make you cum again.

The man started to retract.

You moaned out as you came over his retreating dick. Your cum was heavier this time, coming out white. It painted his red swollen tip in slick. You closed your eyes and rode out the second orgasm. The smell of sex was even heavier now.

Joey drove back in before your flow was done and groaned in excitement.

"JOEY!" You screamed out in shock and pleasure. You grunted as he thrust in and out of your pouring hole with ease.

He moaned out in joy as you were so good so far. He enjoyed how your legs bounced off of his body as he took you repeatedly. He was still going even after you came a second time.

You whined as your sex was so overstimulated by the intercourse after cumming twice. You were too weak to do anything.

His bucks were rough since you were so slick and dripping he had to go rough to get any feeling out of it.

You spaced out and play with your own nipples. You were starting to enjoy the sounds he was making and made your own.

After a few minutes, he came inside you hard in bursts, with each lasting thrust.

"AHHH, JOEY!" You exclaimed. You came over him as he was emptying himself within you. You were out of it so bad, you couldn't even fear pregnancy as he burst his seed within you.

You sobbed when it came to an end, and you still felt he was hard once more.

Yet Mr.Drew pulled out of your full vagina, and before you knew it, he had flipped you over onto your front. He adjusted your legs to be under you, holding your rump in the air before him. Fluids still leaking out of your lips. Though it soon became clear he wasn't for that hole anymore, as he held your butt cheeks apart. He drove in, licking at it as he caught a handful of cum from the leak and threw it onto your tightest hole.

"Ahh," You whimpered. You were still so horny. You loved the feeling of his tongue licking the sensitive hole, and even the glob of cum over it now. But you know it'll lead to pain very soon. You writhed weakly as he teased your clit some. Your butthole was twitching from excitement.

Joey got in place, and lined himself up. He leaned over you first, and clamped a hand over your mouth.

You started to struggle from that gesture.

He pushed himself in.

You released a scream of agony into his hand, muffling your cry of pain. You wept out of pain as he made himself go in more and more, inch by inch. This was much more unbearable than your vagina, which felt like it was oozing out its filling from how stuffed your ass gotten suddenly. 

He pressed you a bit into the bed, so he could use his other hand to play with your body.

You moan out as you gained a rush of pleasure from the playing.

He pulled mostly out then thrusted back in. He let out a squirt of precum which did help lube the rectum. It was slow progress he was making to stretch you out, but he was loving every moment of it. He was moaning and groaning in your ear as he moved.

It was several minutes of stretching before he could move at the speed he preferred, quickly. He had adjusted his hands to support himself, seemingly not caring if you made any noise now.

You moaned several times as he was thrusting into you repeatedly. Your head was pounding from your distress. You let your tears run on his bedding freely. You were trapped and knew you couldn't get free. "J-Joey, s-stop! D-don't....stop!" You begged with him after a few minutes. You groan miserably when you came once more, making the cum inside you get sprayed out a bit. The muscles within your butt coiled around him tighter.

"Oh [Y/N]! You're treating me so well!" He moaned in enthusiastically. He didn't stop his bucking, joying how much tighter you gotten around him.

You whimpered as you felt a pop, before there was no more feeling of him making contact with you. You were so confused, still very horny, and scared. You tried to calm down, thinking he was done, still felt too weak to crawl out of your position.

"You're on the edge aren't you?" He purred from behind you.

You muttered a swear into the bedding. You hated how he somehow knew you were again on the verge so quickly. You were growing more afraid if he could sense it somehow or read your mind!

"Hmm? I couldn't hear what you said. You need to speak up." He responded casually.

You could only guess he was rubbing himself cause you doubted he would let you go without getting release from your butt. You never imagine he'd be for vulgar to go such places. You didn't know if you were meeting the real Joey now or if he had put on a facade earlier. You bit your lip. There was no point in lying cause he could probably see and smell for himself you were so close. Only he was torturing you by asking the question for once. "Y-Yes..."

"Yes?" He mocked curiously. "Do you want me to fuck you again?"

"...Yeah..." You said with a lost of breath, causing it to be a whisper.

"What? Do you need me?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you need me to do?" He asked innocently.

You felt a growl in your throat. Your body was all hot and sticky so far. You were annoyed that he suddenly wanted to play games with you.

"I don't know what you need," He mocked. He leaned over you and stroked your breasts with his hands sweetly, teasingly.

"Aw..." You groaned. You felt how close his erection was to your holes, yet not entering either. Your tears dried up as you needed to breath to talk. You were lost by his touch. You didn't know a man could have such a power. It was frightening as it was thrilling.

"You're so cute," He chuckled in your ear. He let go of your breasts and stroked your curves, enjoying how you were so perfect. So desirable. He was now being patient.

"F-fuck me..." You whispered embarrassed. Your face was red with blush as you were so embarrassed that you were so low now to enjoy being raped. Your body was tingling, you felt that after this it would be over, that you could relax. You just needed his attention again.

"What was that?" He pondered. He was sitting back, his erection still standing strong.

"FUCK ME!" You barked in frustration. "Fuck me, please! I'm so close! P-please! Fuck me!" Your anger had melted into miserable begging. You even tried to move back to feel his erection, yet couldn't find it from touch.

"You're asking me to fuck you where?"

"In the ass! P-please! I need you! I need it! P-please!"

He chuckled at how helplessly you were. "Of course my darling~" He purred. He got back into position, and slid all the way in.

"AHHHH!" You cried out in joy. You panted as it felt so good to be stuffed again. You made moans and groans as he pounded into you. The fire burning inside you growing stronger and stronger.

Mr. Drew was panting and moaning in pleasure as he resumed taking your ass as rough as he pleased. He was delighted by the wet smack that would enact when his ball sack would clap against your cum coated vagina for moments apart. "Say my name, and who's the best."

"JOEY DREW! Y-YOU'RE THE BEST!" You replied submissively. You were enjoying the suffering he was causing you. You didn't waste time questioning your sanity as lust was possessing you like some kind of demon. "B-BEST EVER! AH! MADE ME SO DIRTY! SO WORTH IT!"

He smirked enjoying all the praises. He gave it a few more thrusts before burying himself deep inside you, and shooting off his sperm in your tighter cavern.  
You gasped out as you came for a final time. You could feel his bursts of cum shooting off, and filling you up. You swear you could feel it try to leak out even though he was still inside. You panted heavily, exhausted, as the last of his seed exited him.

The man slowly pulled out, and took a moment to admire how he had stuffed you.

You were drained, you collapsed on your side, too weak to move. You shifted slightly, only to feel his cum still wet in your holes. You could even remember the taste of it on your tongue. But you finally felt the fire was out. Your eyes drooped from how tired you became. You know you should try to leave, but the bed was so cozy now.

There was some shuffling of the bedding and you before you were aware, you were tucked into the fabulous bed. You could vaguely feel Joey's embrace from behind you. His arms were so warm and comforting. But you didn't feel threatened. You could tell he was exhausted after all that happened. You don't move or say at anything.

"Good night [Y/N]," He wished to you whispering so gently.

You let your eyes close and drift off to sleep as the storm outside was clearing up.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I did Female Reader Insert justice since this one is the first time ever I wrote it. It was a request from a fan, the idea was interesting, so I tried my best. I hope I did it well. Joey is a teasing monster as always. He seems to have the ability to get whatever he wants.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome :D


End file.
